


One Hell Of A Night

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Canon Lesbian Character, Child Abuse, Coming Out, F/F, Hanging Out, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Character, chicken nuggets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: "I-I told my parents about me. They weren't happy""D-Did they do this to you?"





	One Hell Of A Night

20:25 pm, Friday 5th, October 2018

 

"Clem, I-I need to tell you something"

Her voice came out in a whisper as the two friends stared up at the stars like they do every Friday evening. She had finally realised something about herself but was too scared to tell anyone except from a girl she had met less than three months ago. When Clementine had transferred schools, from Delta High to Ericson's Academy, she had left all her friends behind and now had to make new friends. The first of those friends being Violet, a semi-tall girl who was in the same year as Clementine and had been assigned to help her get used to the school. The two became close friends since that day as Clementine had been introduced to all of Violet's friends. Making quick friends with some and slightly slower friends with some others, Clementine felt accepted into the new school.

"Sure Vi. What's up?"

The blonde haired girl took a deep breath before turning to her friend. Her hands were shaking and she felt sick but she knew that it was right. That it was time to be truthful to herself.

"Please don't hate me for this"

"Vi, I could never-"

"Clem, I'm gay"

A silence filled the pair as Clementine processed what she was just told and Violet tried not to cry, which failed. Tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks as her breaths became shakier. She tried to calm herself down but ended up getting more worked up.

"Oh"

That was all that Clementine said before engulfing Violet in a tight embrace. The other girl hesitantly hugged her back, shocked by the action.

"Vi, this doesn't change anything. You're still the same person but now I just know you a little bit better. I'm glad that you trusted me enough to tell me"

Quiet sobs filled the air as Violet realised that she had found someone that she could trust. She had finally found someone she could be herself around, no matter what. Clementine held the taller girl in her arms, slowly but surely calming her down. She eventually pulled away and offered her a smile, which Violet returned weakly.

"Y-You really don't care?"

"It's part of you Vi. I don't mind at all, as long as you're happy and that I have permission to kick anyone's ass if they hurt you"

A small laugh left Violet at the thought of Clementine beating someone up just for her

"Definitely"

"You wanna go get chicken nuggets, Vi?"

"Is that even a question?"

 

 

02:48 am, Saturday 6th, October 2018

 

Clementine woke up to the doorbell being rung. She glanced over at her alarm clock and read the time before getting up, grumbling as she did so. As she left her room, she saw that the noise had woken up her adoptive father, Lee. He looked as tired as she felt. Fortunately, the noise hadn't woke up her half-brother, AJ. He was still sound asleep in his room.

"What the fuck does someone what at this time?"

"Swear"

"Sorry Sweetpea"

The two went downstairs and unlocked the door quietly. As the door opened, Clementine saw a familiar figure. Violet. But she was different from how Clem had left her after they went to McDonald's earlier. Now she had a black eye and blood staining from her nose. Her knuckles were bruised and she had a handprint which wrapped around her neck. Her clothes were ragged, looking like she had been literally thrown and she was crying.

"I-I-I'm sorry-"

That was all she could whimper, her voice being rough before she choked on a sob and looked at the ground, ashamed. Lee opened the door more as if to invite her in but she shook her head weakly.

"Violet, come on in. It's freezing out there. Come in and calm down first, okay"

Lee's voice was gentle and the girl slowly stepped into the house. Clementine took her hand very gently and led her to the living room. They both sat down on the couch before Violet threw her arms around Clementine, holding her tightly. She cried quietly into the smaller girls shoulder, slowly calming down to Clem's words of reassurance. She pulled away slowly and went to wipe her eyes, whimpering the second she touches the bruised one.

"Vi... What happened?"

"I-I told my parents about me. They weren't happy"

"D-Did they do this to you?"

Clementine gets a weak nod in response, glancing at Lee who was listening from the doorway. She sees him tense up at the thought of a parent beating their child. He didn't know what Violet had told her parents but it was clearly something that was important to her.

"They kicked me out. They said that they refused to have a... a bad name for a gay person, in their house. I didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry to have woken you both, I should just leave"

She went to stand up but Clementine quickly grabbed her hand, making her stay where she was. She glanced at Lee again, who now understood what had happened.

"Violet. You know that you're welcome here anytime, no matter what. You can stay with us for a while until we can figure something else out, okay?"

Lee gave her an offer but she shook her head.

"I don't want to be a burden. I can figure some-"

"Vi, please stay with us. I don't want you to be alone out there and plus... I really want you to stay"

The taller girl turned to the shorter one, giving her a slight smile. Then she glanced at Lee who gave her a reassuring look.

"Are you sure that it would be okay?"

"Definitely"

"Then... I'd be grateful to stay with you"

For the first time that night, she gave a genuine smile. It pained her slightly but she wanted the two to know that she was extremely grateful for letting her stay with them. Clementine pulled her in for an excited yet gentle hug, Violet hugging back. She felt trusted, she felt safe but more importantly, she felt like she could be herself.

"Come on kid, let's get you cleaned up"

"Alright uh... Mr Everett?"

"Please, just call me Lee"

"Okay Lee"


End file.
